


Sailing

by katriona_subasa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailing to Kirkwall had suffocated her. Sailing away, though... was oddly liberating.<br/>One shot, set after the events of DA2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing

This was so much different than when she first arrived in Kirkwall. The trip to Kirkwall had been rough. Nausea inducing. The pressing weight of chains suffocating her.

Now, though? It was liberating! Beautiful! Like all her worries shrank in the face of the horizon in the distance. 

"Well, I think someone is having fun?” a sultry voice purred in her ear. She made herself relax as dark arms wrapped around her shoulders, cool earrings pressing against her cheek. “I told you that you’d enjoy sailing.”

"Yes, yes," she sighed happily, leaning into the pirate’s embrace. "You were write Isabela. Just needed an experienced captain on the helm."

"Well, yes, I’m quite good with my hands. You should know~" A flush bit into her face. Despite being lovers for three years, she still could not take Isabela’s flirtations without her face lighting up. "Why not come below deck? There’s food, water, wine, and maybe a bit more demonstrations."

"Well…"

"Hawke." She glanced at Isabela and was touched by the gentle concern on her face. "Come on. Let me treat you, for once. I think after everything that went down in Kirkwall…" The Qunari Invasion, Meredith seizing power, Anders destroying the Chantry, the mad dash to get out… "You deserve a bit of love and care. And sex. Lots of sex."

She laughed. She couldn’t help it. “All right, Captain. I’m all yours.”


End file.
